Problemas en el insti
by Nagi w
Summary: Obstáculo: sustantivo, masculino. Objeto o problema que entorpece una acción. Sinónimo: Piedra, traba, Chloé [Agradecimiento del resumen a RainieDeForest y a ChocolateIsMyDoom. Pasad, tenemos caramelos marca naked]


**Disclamer: bueno, si. Resulta que tengo un grupo de Whatsapp de fans de MLB y de algún modo me han llevado a escribir esto. En realidad la idea estaba ya ahí, pero me han animado. La serie no me pertenece, desde luego, yo solo hago cosas como esta por diversión y para sufrir un poco.**

 **¡Disfrutad el fic!**

Un lunes normal en París, los adolescentes van al instituto como todos los días. Chloè acababa de entrar y ya estaba chismorreando con sus compañeros de clase.

–Como os lo cuento, ¡me quedé anonadada! –elegía cuidadosamente las palabras para darle más énfasis a lo que estaba contando– Allí estaban, ¡de la mano!. ¿Os lo podéis creer?.

Alya soltó un fuerte bufido, con la intención de que se le escuchase. Volteó visiblemente los ojos, más que exasperada.

–¿Y qué? ¿Acaso es un crimen ir de la mano por París? Deja de ser tan cuentista.

En ese momento, entró otra oleada de estudiantes que se habían encontrado de camino al aula e iban hablando animadamente.

–Vaya, vaya… ¿quién está aquí? Si es la parejita de moda –exclamó con tono de mofa.

Los cinco recién llegados se miraron entre sí, hasta que a una rubia empezaron a sonrojársele las mejillas. Sonrió avergonzada y juntó ambas manos delante de su rostro.

–¡Nos habéis pillado! –exclamó animada como siempre– llevamos muy poco tiempo, por eso no os lo hemos dicho. Perdón, perdón –se abrazó a la extremidad de Juleka, soltando risas nerviosas.

Hasta la más alta dejó ver una suave sonrisa. Enseguida comenzaron a felicitarlas por la relación, lo que hizo que Chloè soltara un quejido de asco.

–¿Es que no lo véis? ¿Estáis en serio tan ciegos? –todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella– ¡son dos chicas!.

–Gracias, Chloè, era muy necesaria esa aportación –se burló Alya de ella. La sonrisa de Rose se congeló, si no estaban preparadas para decirlo era precisamente por eso.

–¡Es antinatural! No me puedo creer que yo sea la única que se ha dado cuenta de ese _pequeño_ detalle.

–Oh, claro –habló Juleka. Se había preparado para ese momento, ambas sabían que iba a pasar tarde o temprano– amar a una persona es _tan_ antinatural…

–¡Eso no es amar! es… vicio –siguió Chloè erre que erre. Sabrina se había retirado estratégicamente para no dar su opinión, por lo que la rubia estaba sola en esos momentos.

–¡A vuestros sitios! –exclamó una exasperada profesora, acostumbrada a los chismorreos de clase. Pero ya era hora de que estudiaran un poco para variar.

–Yo creo que este tema es lo suficientemente importante para no empezar aún, profesora. ¡Es sobre la nueva… parejita de la clase! –de nuevo, el espacio de tiempo que había introducido antes de parejita era una forma de darle énfasis a la palabra.

La maestra alzó una ceja, observando atentamente a sus alumnos. Rose se había separado de Juleka en cuanto Chloè había comenzado el ataque y miraba fijamente el suelo, sin decir una sola palabra. El ambiente era bastante tenso, por lo que la tutora pudo intuir que tenía que moderar.

–Vale, a ver –se masajeó el puente de la nariz, tratando de pensar en qué podía ser tan malo como para interrumpir el periodo lectivo– Marinette, cuéntame lo que está pasando.

Eligió a la chica porque a su parecer era la que menos influenciada se veía por ambos bandos. Y porque dudaba que la pobre, más buena que el pan, alterara los hechos para beneficiar a sus amigos.

–Bueno… –aún no se había sentado, estaba de pie al lado de Nino, que la animaba a hablar– Chloè está metiéndose con Rose y Juleka por estar saliendo juntas…

–¡No es justo! Lo dice de esa forma para hacerme ver como la mala, pero en realidad… –Chloè no pudo hablar, la profesora había tendido la mano hacia ella para callarla.

–Entiendo. Chloè, Juleka y Rose, hablaré luego con vosotras. Y ahora a vuestros sitios, venga.

La gótica enseguida supo que su novia no era la misma de siempre. Ella normalmente era muy activa, hablaba mucho en clase ya fuese en susurros o por notitas, no paraba un segundo y lo peor es que se enteraba de toda la lección y sacaba notas envidiables.

Durante el recreo fueron al despacho de la profesora, que se sentó en su mesa en silencio, organizando las ideas que quería expresar.

–Primero hablaré con Chloè –anunció– no puedes ir metiendote con otras personas por cada cosa que hacen. ¿No te gusta que sean pareja? Guardatelo para ti, en el mundo hay cosas que no nos gustan y a veces hay que aguantarse. ¿Lo entiendes?.

Por supuesto, a la rubia no le gustó nada esa lección que le estaban dando. ¿Con quién se creía esa profesora que estaba hablando? ¡Su padre iba a enterarse de eso!. Salió airada de la habitación, dando un portazo que la profesora no se molestó ni en prestar atención.

–En cuanto a vosotras dos… –de nuevo se hizo el silencio, mientras pensaba en cómo decir lo que quería expresar de forma sutil– no está mal que estéis saliendo, entended esto. Pero... no es necesario que todo el mundo… lo sepa.

–Así que no podemos ser cariñosas –resumió Juleka, con el enfado recorriendo sus venas. ¡Encima tenían que esconderse como si fueran criminales!– básicamente nos está diciendo que no está mal que salgamos si nadie sabe que estamos saliendo.

–No es eso, pero… –la profesora se alarmó– la gente es así, no están preparados para…

–¡La única que no nos apoya es Chloè! –la más alta perdió los estribos, agitando los brazos– todos los demás están encantados por nosotras. ¿No podemos ser una pareja normal porque una pija presumida...?.

–¡Suficiente! –exclamó la profesora– no estamos hablando de Chloè ahora.

–¡Pero…! –no siguió hablando, Rose le había dado la mano y le miraba suplicando que callara.

–No quiero discutir, vamonos. Con permiso –se despidió de la profesora con un simple movimiento de cabeza y salió apresuradamente por la puerta.

Juleka la siguió hasta un rincón oscuro del patio. La otra le sonrió con algo de tristeza que trataba de disimular. Miraba a todos lados menos a la morena, separando su mano de la de ella.

Estuvieron el tiempo restante en silencio. La más alta trataba de acariciar a Rose para transmitirle algo de su cariño, pero sutilmente la otra rechazaba los mimos.

–Ya has oído a la profesora –fue lo máximo que le dijo, con una sonrisa devastadora. Habían quebrado a la dulce Rose.

Los días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo. Se había formado un gran revuelo después de que Chloè hablara a su padre de lo que había pasado y hasta el director se había visto envuelto en todo el embrollo. El alto cargo del instituto las llamó un día de esos a su despacho, al que ambas acudieron temblando, aunque por motivos muy diferentes.

–Bueno… ha habido un problema porque uno de los padres y una alumna se han sentido ofendidos por… –Juleka dejó de escuchar. Tenía ambos brazos enlazados sobre el pecho, apretándolos para no ponerse a gritar cuatro cosas bien dichas. Lo que le faltaba.

–¿Y qué es lo que sugiere que hagamos? –preguntó Rose, tras la larga explicación del adulto. Ella tenía una mezcla entre miedo por lo que pudiera pasar y… ni ella sabía identificar que era la otra emoción. Quizá rabia, quizá impotencia, quizá una tristeza que no cabía en su pecho.

–La solución… creo que es obvia. Por el bien de la escuela, y lo más importante, por el vuestro propio… lo mejor es acabar con todo esto –declaró con un tono grave de voz.

En el mismo despacho se encontraban Chloè y su padre, que sonrieron victoriosos. También la tutora, que estaba algo apenada por cómo se estaban resolviendo las cosas.

La declaración del director se vio seguida por la súbita reacción de Juleka. Se levantó tan rápido y fuerte de la silla que la tiró y salió del despacho colérica. Rose cerró los ojos al oír el estruendo de la silla, y enseguida levantó la mirada hacia los adultos de la sala.

–Pensaremos en ello –salió enseguida siguiendo a su novia. La interceptó antes de llegar al patio, donde todos estaban reunidos comentando la infame reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en el despacho del director– Juleka, espera.

–Es que… no puede... –Ella sí que no podía ni hablar, de lo enfadada que estaba. Dio un fuerte golpe a la valla, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros que se acercaron a ver qué había pasado.

–¿Qué han dicho? –preguntó Nino, preocupado.

–¿Qué han dicho? ¿Qué qué han dicho? –preguntó la gótica, agarrando fuertemente allí donde acababa de golpear– Que debemos cortar, por ejemplo.

Todos se horrorizaron. Marinette se echó las manos a la cabeza, no se imaginaba que le hicieran cortar con Adrien -aunque no estaban saliendo- solo porque a Chloè se le metiera que era _antinatural_.

–Dadme un móvil –exclamó Juleka, estirando la mano– me he dejado el mío en clase y ahora está cerrada.

–No, no, no –Alya se sintió aludida por estar en frente de la chica, le estaba pidiendo el móvil a ella– no vas a destrozarlo, ¡todavía no he terminado de pagarlo!. ¿Cómo continuaré el Ladyblog si me lo tiras? No.

–No voy a tirarlo, solo voy a llamar –puso una voz algo más calmada, moviendo los dedos alentándola– voy a solucionar esto de una vez por todas.

–¡Espera! –exclamó Rose, alarmada– ¿Vas a llamar a tu padre? Creía que no querías…

–Prefiero comerme una bronca que hacer caso al director –bufó la chica, marcando un número que se sabía de memoria y se alejó hacia la otra punta del patio, con Rose siguiéndola.

Ni media hora después, vieron una gran limusina negra aparcada en la puerta principal del instituto. Las puertas se abrieron y apareció nada menos que el mismísimo Jagger Stone seguido por su impresionante cocodrilo.

La pareja se acercó a él, igual que todos sus compañeros de clase.

–A ver, ¿con quién tengo que hablar? –preguntó resueltamente, pasando la mirada por los allí presentes. Se acercó a Marinette, pensativo– ¿nos hemos visto antes?.

–Papá, céntrate –pidió Juleka, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de clase– es por aquí.

Padre e hija fueron hacia el despacho, con Rose pisandoles los talones. Ninguno de los que allí estaban volvió a hablar de lo que pasó en la sala del director, pero la situación se solucionó rápidamente. Se resolvió que la jóven pareja gozase de los mismos privilegios que cualquiera de sus compañeros, sin que nadie pudiese siquiera mirarlas mal.

Aún así, la gótica sabía que aquello no había terminado. Ahora que podían actuar como una pareja normal y corriente, Rose seguía sin corresponder sus muestras de afecto.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la otra, en un susurro. La rubia tenía la cabeza gacha, jugaba con sus manos.

–A veces pienso… me hacen pensar que esto está mal –por fin, decidió expresar sus dudas– sabes de sobra que me gustas, pero… –la voz le falló en el último momento– ¿qué pensarán de nosotros…? Aunque públicamente nos acepten, sé que todos…

–¿Y qué? –su novia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos– mientras nosotras somos felices, los demás pueden pensar lo que les dé la gana. Yo no pienso cortar contigo porque a alguien no le guste vernos juntas. Que miren para otro lado.

–Mis padres… –no se lo habían dicho por el miedo de ser rechazadas. A Rose le paralizaba de miedo la sola idea de que sus padres la repudiaran por estar saliendo con alguien de su mismo sexo.

–Poco a poco –le susurró Juleka– no sé por qué ni el director ni la tutora contactaron con ellos, pero eso solo nos da una oportunidad de que se enteren de esto de una forma más tranquila. Llevamos aún menos de un mes, no hay prisa ¿no?.

–Supongo que tienes razón –sonrió la chica– me afecta mucho más que a ti lo que digan… seguramente eso te haya causado problemas.

La más alta negó con la cabeza y besó sus labios.

–Venga, es hora de entrar en clase.


End file.
